


Shunned

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been betrayed... but they were still strong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shunned

The only thing she could hear was the sound of pouring rain and thunder and her heavy footsteps as she trudged along the desert muddy road.

August in California was always stormy.

Sometimes she liked to sit outside in the rain and feel the drops on her face with her twin brother.

But now, that could never be again.

He was gone.

He was killed in one last battle in what they used to be.

She couldn't save him.

Her lover, who was also one of them before, was there for her though everything, before they got together.

Then, it just happened.

When they got together, everything seemed fine.

But, when her lover showed up one night at her 2 bed apartment in tears, she knew something was wrong.

Her parents had disowned her.

The same must have happened to her love.

But, that wasn't the reason she was here on this road.

She had just gotten a call for her mom saying she wanted to talk things out.

But, little did she know it was all a lie.

When she got to the meeting place, no one was there.

She felt betrayed.

Afterwards, knowing her mom wasn't going to show up, she went on a long walk to clear her head.

She didn't know she was lost till the rain started.

She was bought out of her thoughts by a loud clash of thunder.

She just hoped there was shelter up ahead soon.

A small jab was felt inside of her and she looked down at her swollen belly.

They had always wanted children.

Their friend who was a doctor and one of those things as well, made their wish come true.

*She must have been woken up by the storm* she thought, rubbing the insulted area in an attempt to calm the little one down.

The little girl's father…um…mother was on tour being a singer and all and wouldn't be back for several weeks, not until October, when the baby was due.

After that, she was going to retire and settle down with her and their little girl.

They already had a name picked out for her too.

Her lover wanted to name her Summer, after her sister who loved them regardless of what her parents said.

She passed away last winter from cancer and the name also seemed to fit.

She wanted her middle name to be Justine, in honour of her brother.

She looked up when a bus carrying a dozen or so passengers passed her.

Just up ahead, she saw it pull into a bar she knew quite well.

She managed to walk the rest of the way and was standing outside the bar when the bus left.

It hadn't changed much since she was last here.

She entered the bar, trying to cover up the bump with some success.

All she was wearing was her lover's yellow turtleneck which she'd left behind, a pair of stretch jeans, her white leather jacket and a pair of blue and neon orange sneakers.

The turtleneck, now soaked with water, no matter how many times you washed it or it got wet, it still smelt of her love.

It always reeked of Jersey Caramels and vanilla perfume.

That scent was comforting as she sat down at the bar.

Her jeans were soaked though as well and there was mud all over the bottom of them and her shoes as well.

She looked a mess.

All of a sudden, she heard another bus roar up outside, much larger in size than the one she saw before.

Someone entered the bar, she looked out of the corner of her eye to see who it was.

It was a woman.

Standing at least 5.5 with straight brown hair, doe brown eyes and a pair of breasts with a figure to die for, she was quite good looking.

She turned her head away when the women looked her way.

She heard a gasp and footsteps walking towards her.

Her shoulders, even though they were wound up already from the events of the day tensed.

She winced.

Everything hurt now since she was pregnant, but when you've walked as far as she did, everything hurt 10 times worse.

The footsteps just got a little faster.

She held in her tears as she felt two small, but powerful hands lightly lay themselves on her shoulders.

She felt the eyes of the person boring into her back with gentleness and a whole lot of concern.

She was shaking from all the tension in her body, she could feel it.

The person lowered their mouth down; sweet breath started fanning her ear.

"Beautiful? Is that you?"

She gulped at that nickname, they only people that called her that were Justin when he was alive and…

"P-P-Petra?"

She knew she was grasping at straws, but she just lost it as the voice confirmed.

"What are you doing here in your condition? You shouldn't be here, you should be at home!"

Her heavily pregnant body racked with sobs as her lover fussed over her, like old times.

Her lover notice this and quickly wrapped her arms around her, trying to shush her to ask her what was wrong and why she was here at their bar instead of home.

"Beautiful? Beautiful, what's wrong? Is it the baby? What's wrong, talk to me?"

She could tell her lover was scared.

She had to reassure her.

"No *sob* I-I-I can't….*sob* please….."

Her lover nodded against her neck, understanding what she wanted.

Her lover helped her up and escorted her outside into her tour bus.

They went to the back and sat down, her with some difficulty.

Her lover wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead, calming her down.

"Now, we're alone, please tell me what's wrong, I hate seeing you cry."

But, she wanted to ask her lover something.

"W-W-What are you d-d-doing here? Y-Y-You're supposed to be on tour."

Her lover sighed, giving her another kiss.

"My tour ended early and I was going home to surprise you and thought I'd take a rest stop, what were you doing in the bar upset?"

She readjusted herself to feel more comfortable because the baby was moving.

She then started telling her lover of the events that had transpired that day and by the end of it, she was back in tears.

Her love just hugged her, no one should be that cruel, not even her mom was that cruel.

"That is just….. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything….."

She started to get up when her lover pulled her back down and forced her face to mirror her.

"Listen, I know the worlds cruel about us, but we will get though this, I promise."

She was just about to say something when she stopped.

Her lover's concern flared again.

"What's wrong now?"

She said nothing, just taking off her jacket and placing her love's hand on her round bulge.

She enjoyed the look of surprise and awe on her lover's face when their baby girl kicked her hand.

Her lover quickly curled around her, putting both hands on her stomach.

The baby kicked again, this time she smiled and they shared a kiss.

When they pulled apart, they looked at each other.

Her lover smiled a good smile.

"I love you Lizzie"

Elizabeth Stewart smiled back at her.

"I love you too Kira Ford-Stewart, welcome home."


End file.
